


When looking isn't enough

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius likes to watch James swim. Eventually, he wants to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When looking isn't enough

Secrets were never their forte. The Potters _and_ the Malfoys. 

Scorpius finds it funny that James thinks no one else knows. That no one else's noticed. Well, less funny and more endearing, really, but he's not about to admit that to anyone. 

He spends his time watching James as he swims in the private pool set up behind the Malfoy Manor — when he swims alone and believes no one is around. Because that's when James swims naked. 

It's sort of bizarre, Scorpius reckons, to swim naked, but he's not going to complain. 

He loves watching James's arse as he floats face down so his back side could get some sun. Yeah, it's a great view, and Scorpius almost feels bad for creeping on his step brother like that — but well — James is kind of an exhibitionist. Even when he thinks he's alone. 

-

This is a routine Scorpius has set up. He waits for everyone to leave the manor, and then he pretends to go into the study so he can pour over his upcoming Healer exams, knowing fully well James is going to go for his swim. Then, ten minutes—sometimes fifteen minutes later, he places a Notice-Me-Not charm on himself so he can watch James. 

It's awful, he knows. It's addicting, and he can't help himself. 

He's tired of looking. He _wants_ to touch, but of course, he's afraid. James is his step- _brother_. Their dads are _married_ , and even if Harry would be sort of maybe okay with Scorpius crushing on James — there is no way his own father would ever allow it. 

\- 

It's the end of the summer, which means the pool days are going to come to an end. As the autumn season will be upon them, things are going to change at the manor. 

They are going to move back to Grimmauld Place, since they only use the manor as a summer home, and James is going to start his new position as a Junior Auror. Lily will be working with her aunt Angelina in her robe-designing business; Albus will be heading to Hogwarts for his first year as a Potions' Professor, and Scorpius will be at St Mungo's. 

They'll only see each other maybe every other weekend, and during holidays, up until next summer when they'll be back at the manor. 

Scorpius heart is almost breaking at the thought, and he knows he's possibly the most pathetic thing there is. He's not sure how he's going to muster up any courage—he wasn't in Gryffindor—and actually make a move. 

Finally, when he's decided maybe he's tortured himself enough; Scorpius removes the charm off himself. He steps up to the pool and James spots him. 

"Hey, you're here..." James says, looking startled. 

"Yeah? I need a break," Scorpius says and started to take off his shirt, his trousers. James is watching him intently. Scorpius's hands shake slightly as he pulls down his pants and then awkwardly stands by the edge of the pool. He's looking everywhere but at James. 

_Well, it's now or never, Malfoy_ , he tells himself. 

Eventually, Scorpius makes eye contact with James, but James isn't looking at him. Okay, well, he isn't looking at his face. James's eyes are fixed on Scorpius's cock. He looks down at himself, he's mostly limp—it's nothing extraordinary like that—and then decides to fuck with it. Fuck with it all. 

He jumps into the deep end, splashing water, and dips his head under. He can make out James's figure a few inches away—surprisingly, James is hard. 

In the pool. 

He brings himself up, gasping for air, and finally locks eyes with James. 

"It's nice. I can see why you come here every day," he says.

"It's good exercise. I have to stay in shape for the DMLE," James replies; his voice is coarse and there's a hint of something in his eyes Scorpius can't exactly place. 

"Right. Of course," Scorpius says. "So...um... staying in shape requires you to swim naked?" 

James laughs with a surprise, and Scorpius is glad he's somewhat dissolved whatever awkward tension was there between them. "I just like the feel of water...everywhere. If no one else is in the pool, then why do I have to bother?" 

"Well, I'm in the pool now." 

"Yeah. You are," James says. "Do you want me to go and put on my swimming costume?" 

"I don't know. Do you want me to go and put on mine?" Scorpius retorts. 

"No. I like—like seeing you like that." 

James floats closer to Scorpius who is considerably frozen in his spot. He can't move any closer to James, and his body won't allow him to get away. His heart is pounding a million miles per second, and now James is so close, Scorpius can feel his breath. 

"You smell good, even in the pool water," James says. 

"You like the way I smell?" Scorpius asks, surprised. That was not what he was expecting. 

"Okay, sounds weird when you say it like that," James complains. 

"No. Sorry. Thanks, I think." They're quiet for a while and then Scorpius speaks again because he can't handle the silence. "So are we going to do laps or just float about staring at each other." 

"I don't know. You tell me. You're the one who jumped in naked." 

"Whatever, you're stupid," Scorpius says, shoving James's shoulder, and James grabs onto his wrist. "Ow!" 

"Shut up, it doesn't hurt." 

"How would you know?" Scorpius yanks his hand away from James's grip and inadvertently pulls James closer, even more. 

Now they're chest to chest, and Scorpius can feel the brush of James's erection against his own. That's when Scorpius realises — in all of this mock-play — he's got an erection. 

Scorpius pushes James away from him and swims to the shallow side of the pool and rests his back against the tiled wall. James follows him. He wasn't sure if James would actually do that, and now he can't help his grin when James his almost on top of him again. 

"Why are you teasing me?" James asks, his voice is a mere whisper and Scorpius has to strain to hear the words. 

"I'm not teasing you. You're the bloody tease with swimming starkers every day in the pool and making me so—" 

"You've been watching me?" 

"You make it sort of impossible not to." 

Then, before Scorpius even knows what is happening, James is actually fully on top of him. He's pressing his body against Scorpius, his lips on Scorpius's and Scorpius moans into the kiss. James slides his tongue in and grabs onto Scorpius's hips as he grinds their erections together. 

He's moaning again, although, he isn't sure if it's him or James that'd moaned that time. And their movements are frantic, and Scorpius is so glad for the tiled wall because he's nearly losing control in everything. He's just about to come when—James moans his name and grabs their cocks together and Scorpius finds himself fucking James's hand underwater. In the family pool. At fucking Malfoy Manor. 

They come almost at the same time and Scorpius still can't believe he's done this. He's always had the fantasy of snogging someone in the pool, maybe even fooling around, but to actually do this — come with another man — with James, is absolutely unreal. 

He's going to have to remember to place a cleaning charm as soon as they get out. If anyone finds out, he's just as good as dead. 

"Fuck me," James breathes, his face resting against Scorpius's neck. 

"I think we just did that," Scorpius says, nervously. 

James laughs again and his entire body vibrates against Scorpius's. "God, do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that." 

"You have?" Scorpius asks, utterly shocked by this revelation. "I've been watching you for days— If I'd know—" 

"I wish you had. Why didn't you?" James kisses Scorpius's neck then makes his way up to his jaw, and then kisses Scorpius on the lips, again. "Merlin, Scor. I've wanted to fuck you so bad. It's what I think about all the time. I fantasise about you coming to me like the way you did today, and—" 

"Harry and my father," Scorpius says. When James looks at him confused, he adds, "It's why I never did anything. Even if I'd known—I mean, I didn't know you'd have me and then you know—our fathers are sort of married." 

"Right. They're going to fucking kill us." 

Scorpius laughs. He knows it. And part of him is absolutely satisfied in the promise James wants to continue this. Or he hopes he does. 

"Let's go upstairs and do this proper, yeah? Before everyone comes back and murders us. I'd like to fuck you nice and proper once before that—" 

"Just once?" Scorpius teases. 

James grins at him and kisses him again. "Okay, as much as we can before we're caught. If Albus finds out—" 

"Oh Gods, I don't even want to think about that," Scorpius says, now hiding his face in James's neck. 

-

They get out of the pool as quickly as possible and they both place a cleaning charm over the water, to make sure it's extra clean, before they Apparate to James's bedroom; Scorpius is sharing his room with Albus. They had ever since the day they'd become friends. 

It's quick, and frantic, and desperate. Similar to how it'd been when they were at the pool, but James is also careful with _him_. It's clear he's done this before, but Scorpius is in too much bliss to care. James feels perfect inside him. 

-

They tried to hide it as much as they could. Lily was the first to know, but she'd only rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen when she'd caught them kissing. 

Albus had mumbled something about it being "about time," and "don't let Dad catch you," along with, "good thing I'll be at Hogwarts." 

Scorpius knows it's only a matter of time until they have to confess this to Harry and his father. It's been weeks—weeks of pure perfection with James. He makes him feel things he didn't know were possible. He makes him long, and pine, yet exude sexiness and confidence at the same time. 

It's the best relationship Scorpius has ever had, and according to James, he feels the same way. 

Maybe now Scorpius understands what his father felt when he got together with Harry. There's something about the Potters you can't really explain, and Scorpius is willing to spend his lifetime finding out.

* * *

_FIN_


End file.
